Ravel Dygan
| Rank = glinn }} Ravel Dygan was a tall, young Cardassian officer in the 24th century, who held the rank of Glinn in the Cardassian Guard and was a member of the Sixth Order. He was described as 'powerfully built and in excellent physical condition.' ( |The Crimson Shadow}}) Through an Officer Exchange Program, as a result of Cardassia joining the Khitomer Accords, he served aboard the as operations manager from 2383. ( |Plagues of Night}}) Dygan deeply admired Captain Jean-Luc Picard and was excited to be assigned to the Enterprise. ( |Brinkmanship}}) In January of 2384, on one of his first missions, Dygan was assigned as operations officer and had reported to Captain Picard that the android B-4 had been spotted in the city closest to the Daystrom Annex. Upon learning of this, Picard ordered Dygan to put the image on the viewscreen. Later on, acting on Picard's orders, he sent a message to the law enforcement personnel on the surface and ordered them to cordon off a one-kilometer radius around the android. The cordon failed however, with the android dropping into the sewer system to escape several away teams of Starfleet officers and later escape into orbit. As a response to this, Picard ordered probes to be sent out into the Galor system, in an attempt to locate the ship with B-4 or the one which had stolen the androids. While the probes were out in the system, Dygan proceeded to forward any information to Choudhury at tactical. Thanks to the probes, he identified a luxury freighter called the [[SS Valatida|SS Valatida]], break its assigned flight path. Not long after the freighter stopped, Dygan detected a neutrino surge, indicating a decloaking ship. He was able to identify it as a Breen warship. Before it cloaked, Choudhury and Dygan managed to get a lock on the vessel, allowing them to track it even while cloaked thanks to recent strides the Federation had made in combating cloaking technology. When the Breen vessel went to warp after receiving the androids, Dygan reported yet another ship had begun to follow it as well. Upon reaching the system with the planet Mangala, the destination of the Breen vessel, Dygan worked with Lieutenant Joanna Faur to maneuver the ship into the pole of the fifth planet. But later, the ship had to duck inside a gas giant to hide. In order to get a sensor reading outside, Dygan sent out a probe to act as a periscope. Later, he worked with Lieutenant Taurik in an attempt to bolster the structural integrity field as they hid in the gas giant. When the Enterprise was discovered and engaged in combat, Dygan called out shield status as it fell. He later reported that the Breen vessels were breaking off when the Enterprise away team destroyed an abandoned factory making Soong-type androids and when they had rescued the stolen androids. ( ) He was on bridge duty in late-2384 when the Enterprise arrived at the Nexus. Dygan reported the position of the science vessel to Captain Picard and likened the sensor readings of the Nexus to those of a catastrophic sensor malfunction. ( ) In July or August 2385 he left the Enterprise. Undertaking a secret mission for Elim Garak, Dygan took the alias "Rakhat Blok" and posed as an immigrant to Cardassia Prime. Dygan was based in the capital's North Torr district. After several weeks of observation, he spoke out against the Federation in a gelata bar, and was recruited to be an enforcer in the gang of Velok Dekreny. During this time, he committed a beating on a liberal member of the district, possibly murdering this person. As a gang member, Dygan heard one of the leaders brag that they were responsible for the murder of Nanietta Bacco. At the Battle for the Heartland, he was arrested by Arati Mhevet, and used this opportunity to communicate his findings to Ambassador Garak. After the ambassador's apparent murder, Dygan went into hiding with Mhevet, before being rescued by Lieutenant Aneta Šmrhová by an emergency beam-out to the Allied Reconstruction Force base in Cardassia City. He remained at HARF, where he met Castellan Rakena Garan. Garak suggested he would receive a medal for his actions. After he returned to the Enterprise, Dygan confided to Šmrhová about the beating in North Torr. She counselled him that his guilt was evidence of him being 'good people', and he mentioned that he was rejecting the medal. Together they toasted one another's actions on Cardassia. ( |The Crimson Shadow}}) Connections operations manager | years = 2383 - | after = unestablished }} Appearances *Novels: ** ** |Brinkmanship}} ** |The Persistence of Memory}} ** |Silent Weapons}} ** |The Body Electric}} ** ** |The Crimson Shadow}} References category:cardassians category:cardassian Guard personnel category:cardassian glinns category:uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel category:operations personnel category:cardassian officers